El regalo más lindo!
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: El cumpleaños de Akira, ¿Quién creen que lo sorprenderá esta vez? Un Shirogane que nadie conocía... Contiene Lemon, luego no se quejen xD


El día estaba gris, lluvioso, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Era temprano, así que todos dormían. En su habitación un bello chico de cabellos dorados dormía apaciblemente. De repente, una mano cubierta por un guante blanco se posó sobre su cintura, acariciándolo suavemente. Él, aún dormido, puso su pequeña mano sobre la otra, entrelazando sus dedos. El dueño de aquella mano enguantada se sorprendió ante la reacción del joven. Acercó sus labios a su oído y comenzó a besarlo y a mordisquearlo.

_Akira-Kun… -en un suave susurró.

_Me haces cosquillas –aún medio dormido.

Ante tal estímulo, el chico no pudo evitar despertarse. Giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y se encontró con un hermoso y pálido rostro, unos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban dulcemente.

_Feliz cumpleaños Akira-Kun.

_¡¡¡Ahh!!! –saltando de la cama- ¡¡Shirogane!! ¿Me puedes decir qué haces en mi cama? –Enojado y sonrojado ante las caricias del peliplateado- ¿Cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

_Con un "gracias Shirogane" bastaba. Lo sé porque sé todo de ti. Hasta tus más íntimos secretos… -con una voz muy sensual.

_Eres un pervertido –mirando hacia abajo, aún con sus mejillas rosadas.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hasta el baño. Como siempre ese hombre de cabellos plateados, piel extremadamente blanca y gabardina negra había interrumpido su sueño a causa de sus actos imprudentes. _Estúpido Shirogane_ pensaba mientras se lavaba la cara. Al salir del baño se encontró con él colocándose su tan elegante sombrero. Como ya estaba acostumbrado de que su sombra estuviese en TODOS lados, se quitó el pijama sin vergüenza y fue a buscar su ropa. En esos momentos, Shiro aprovechaba para comérselo con la mirada.

_Deja ya de mirarme, Shirogane –en un tono firme.

El hombre solo rió. Se acercó sigilosamente al chico, tomándolo por sorpresa. Lo abrazó por la espalda e intentó ayudarlo a abotonarse la camisa.

_¿Quieres que te ayude? –susurró en su oído.

_¡Déjame en paz! –Empujándolo y saliendo de sus brazos- ¡Estás insoportable!

Akira tomó sus cosas y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Shirogane solo suspiró y se sentó en la cama, en verdad estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones agresivas. _Solo quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños_ pensó, mientras miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana.

_Maldito degenerado. Un día voy a golpearlo hasta matarlo, ya verá…_ gruñía el chico mientras salía de su casa. Al ver que llovía torrencialmente, dudó si salir o no de su casa. Si_ me quedo, tendré que soportar a Shirogane_. Cuando estaba decidido a salir pudo divisar a lo lejos unas figuras que se acercaban.

_¡¡¡Akira!!! –Decía un chico rubio sacudiendo su brazo.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca pudo reconocerlos. Eran sus amigos: Kengo, Aya, Master, Haruka, su mayordomo y Kouni. Kengo se apresuró un poco y saltó encima de su amigo, hasta casi hacerlo caer.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Akira!

_Bueno ya, suéltame Kengo –separándose de él- Pasen, que van a seguir mojándose.

Sus amigos pasaron, todos tenían un paquete en sus manos y una sonrisa. Saludaron al cumpleañero entregándole los regalos.

_Akira ¿Dónde está Shirogane-San? –Preguntó Aya.

_No lo sé.

_¿Y no estás preocupado por él? ¿Sabes dónde fue?

_No ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? –recordando la manera en que lo despertó en la mañana.

Se sentaron en la sala a conversar. Pensaban qué podrían hacer en un día como ese. El festejado tenía más cara de velorio que de cumpleaños, pero ya era normal verlo tan serio todo el tiempo.

_Vamos Aki, abre tus regalos –le dijo Kouni.

_¡Pero abre el mío primero! –exclamó Kengo.

_¿Cuál es el tuyo, Kengo?

_El de allá –con los ojitos brillantes.

_Bueno, entonces ese será el último.

_¡Akiraa!

Los chicos rieron, ahora también Aki. En el fondo se sentía sumamente feliz de tener tantos amigos que se acuerden de él en un día tan importante. Hacía tanto tiempo que no festejaba su cumpleaños que se sentía extraño ante tantas atenciones que recibía. Empezó a abrir los regalos: Kouni le había traído ropa, unas camisas al mejor estilo mafioso y pantalones negros. Kengo, un juego de video para Play Station y una cartita que el chico casi desecha, hasta que leyó lo que decía.

_Kou… esta ropa es muy parecida a la tuya…

_Si Aki, ahora tendrás estilo.

_Si tú lo dices… muchas gracias. Kengo, tengo que admitirlo… tu carta es conmovedora, muchas gracias.

_¿De verdad dices eso? ¡Estoy tan feliz! –Abrazándolo de nuevo.

Mientras el chico de cabellos dorados intentaba sacarse al rubio de encima, una sombra apareció en la escalera. Él solo miraba a los chicos divertirse… sin él. Se sentía un extraño, ignorado, completamente solo. Decidió regresar a la habitación de Akira, sin más. En la sala el pequeño seguía abriendo los regalos. Ahora el de Aya, varios libros de filosofía para entender un poco más acerca de la vida, la imaginación y la realidad y… que no se escapara en las clases. Master le trajo un cofre con varias muestras de cada estilo de copas y Haruka, amuletos de la suerte.

_De verdad les agradezco a todos por lo que hicieron por mí pero… -sollozando- yo no merezco esto.

Fue tan extraño ver llorar a Aki, ese día estaba distinto, se lo veía feliz, vulnerable. Al ver esto, Master fue hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo para que dejase de llorar.

_Akira, claro que te mereces todo esto –dijo Aya- eres nuestro gran amigo.

_¡Eso Akira! –Afirmó Kengo.

_Si, eres el mejor, por eso y porque te queremos hacemos esto por ti –expresó Haruka con una sonrisa.

_Haru tiene razón –dijo Kouni acercándose al chico- Espera un momento, ¿Dónde está Shirogane?

Al escuchar ese nombre el chico abrió grande sus ojos. Había sido cruel con él esta mañana, al final de cuentas fue el primero en saludarlo por su cumpleaños tan dulcemente como podía… o como él se lo permitía. Pero esa no había sido la única vez, siempre que Shirogane trataba de acercársele, él lo empujaba y lo quitaba de su camino.

_Debes ir a buscarlo, estoy seguro de que se pondrá contento de estar con nosotros –le dijo Master.

El chico solo asintió y fue a hacia las escaleras. Subió corriendo y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaban todas las luces apagadas, algo que le llamó la atención.

_¡Shirogane! ¡Shirogane!

Nadie respondía. Encendió la luz de su habitación y se encontró con el peliplateado sentado cruzando las piernas y mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión no era la misma de siempre, sus ojos de cielo ahora se veían tan profundos como el infierno.

_Shi… Shirogane… ven que te están esperando –dijo bastante asustado.

La sombra se levantó de su asiento y caminó amenazante hacia el chico, lo que hizo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Shiro lo tomó de un brazo y lo acercó bruscamente hacia él.

_S… suéltame, ¿Qué te pasa?

Akira estaba temblando. Sabía que algo no andaba bien en Shirogane. Así como estaba, lo jaló con fuerza y lo arrojó por la ventana. Aki cayó, golpeándose un poco el cuerpo, y la sombra cayó parado detrás de él. Intentó levantarse mientras el peliplateado se acercaba. Éste lo tomó por el brazo y lo levantó del suelo. Lo acercó a su cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura y subiéndole el rostro para que pudiese mirarlo los ojos. Unos ojos que no eran gentiles, no parecía el mismo.

_¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame si no quieres que te golpee! –dijo el chico sonrojado.

_Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos Nikaido Akira-Kun. ¿No te cansas de maltratarme? Ahora vas a ser mío aunque no quieras –con un tono severo en la voz.

El castaño no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Ese era Shirogane? Bajo la lluvia que caía copiosamente, el peliplateado lo besó salvajemente, mientras el chico intentaba soltarse sin éxito. Ese beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, no como la última vez*. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, mientras Aki se dejaba llevar por el placer que le provocaba. El mayor le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás mientras continuaba besándolo. Lo llevó contra la pared de la casa y se separó bruscamente de él. El castaño estaba muy agitado debido a la intensidad de ese beso, mientras Shirogane tomó su mano y la puso contra la pared para que no pudiera escaparse. Le arrancó su mojada camisa con furia, mientras el chico se sonrojaba aún más. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello del menor, erizándole la piel. Continuando su recorrido por la piel del pequeño, llegó hasta uno de sus endurecidos pezones, el cual comenzó a lamer y mordisquear, excitando aún más al chico.

_Sh… Shiro… para… Shirogane –decía con la voz entrecortada.

El peliplateado no lo escuchaba, estaba harto de los desplantes de aquel chiquillo que se hacía el difícil. Continuó haciéndole sentir lo que se perdía por negar sus sentimientos. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició la entrepierna del pequeño, arrancándole un suave gemido. Cuando subió la mirada para verlo a los ojos notó que algo no andaba bien. Las lágrimas rodaban por las rosadas mejillas del chico, como nunca antes.

_Shirogane… por favor… -dijo en un susurro.

En ese momento la sombra lo soltó. Estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. En realidad no quería hacerlo sufrir, sino disfrutar. Las gotas caían sobre ambos, el silencio se hizo presente. Solo se llegaba a escuchar la respiración agitada de Aki. Shiro lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa, hasta que sintió una mano tomaba la suya, deteniéndola.

_No me dejaste terminar… por favor… continúa –expresó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Haré lo que tu me pidas Akira-Kun –volviendo a ser el mismo.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y saltó hacia la ventana.

_¿Es necesario esto?

_No querrás que nos vean entrar por la puerta de esta forma, ¿No?

_Lo que quiero decir, ¿Es necesario que me cargues como a una princesa?

El mayor rió ante el comentario del pequeño, cosa que no le gustó demasiado. Lo acostó en su cama suavemente y se colocó encima de él. Continuó su recorrido lamiendo todo el torso del pequeño hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Empezó a desabrochar uno a uno sus botones hasta quitárselos por completo. Luego con sus dientes comenzó a bajar la única prenda que cubría el virginal cuerpo de Akira.

_Ahh… ¿Qué haces Shirogane? –Aferrándose a las sábanas.

_Ya verás lo que te hago, mi amor.

Cuando terminó de arrancarle sus bóxers, el peliplateado pudo notar la excitación de su pequeño. Empezó lamiendo el miembro erguido de su niño, para luego introducirlo por completo en su boca. El castaño echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba sus ojos, Shiro lo hacía muy bien. El mayor lo succionaba intensamente, subiendo y bajando por él, haciéndolo estremecer de placer. El chico acariciaba sus plateados cabellos, mientras se dejaba llevar por tan deliciosa sensación. No podía contener sus gemidos, ya no le importaba que los demás estuviesen abajo.

_Ahh… Shiro… yo…

Akira se vació dentro de la boca de su sombra, a quien no le costó demasiado tragar ese líquido proveniente de su amado.

_Akira-Kun… sabes muy bien.

El peliplateado se acercó al rostro del menor, propiciándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Akira lo abrazó por el cuello, pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo. Comenzó a desabotonar su gabardina negra y su larga camisa.

_Oye, ¿Por qué usas tanta ropa? No tengo ganas de quitarte todo esto.

_Jeje, déjame ayudarte.

Entre los dos pudieron quitarle esas molestas prendas a Shirogane. El pequeño se quedó fascinado ante la belleza de ese hombre. Su piel hermosamente blanca, sus músculos al descubierto, ese rostro de porcelana. Al percatarse de la mirada del chico, el peliplateado sonrió, acercándose más hacia él.

_¿Qué pasa Akira-Kun? ¿No te habías dado cuenta de lo hermoso que soy? –Divertido.

_¡Idiota! –Mirando hacia otro lado.

Shiro tomó su rostro, lo giró para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos y, sonriente, le dijo:

_Ni una milésima parte de lo hermoso que eres tú –acariciando su rostro.

Esta vez fue el pequeño quien lo besó, tan tiernamente que lo hizo sonreír. Bajó por su cuello, un poco inseguro ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía, besando cada rincón del hermoso cuerpo de su sombra, como buen alumno. El mayor se dejaba hacer por su chico, disfrutando de la sensación de esos dulces labios recorriendo temblorosos su piel. Al llegar a sus pantalones, Aki intentó desabrochárselos pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía hacerlo. Shiro se dio cuenta de esto e intentó ayudarlo posando sus manos sobre las de él. El chico levantó su mirada haciendo que sus ojitos grises chocaran directamente con los del peliplateado.

_Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí… jamás te haría daño… te amo Akira-Kun.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan bellas palabras. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas. Shirogane lo miraba con tanto cariño, lo cuidaba, lo protegía todo el tiempo. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo. Hizo que se acostara nuevamente, quedando encima de él. Aki estaba completamente rojo, nunca imagino vivir una situación como esa y menos el día de su cumpleaños. Mostró el lado que nadie conocía de su personalidad, y nada menos que a Shirogane.

_Abre las piernas, Aki-Kun.

_¿¿Qué??

_Confía en mí… una vez más.

El peliplateado ya no podía contener sus deseos de poseer a ese niño. Quería hacerlo disfrutar al máximo de ese momento, por eso tenía que hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para no hacerlo sufrir. Poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en la entrada del chico, arrancándole fuertes gemidos. El joven se aferró a su cuerpo, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas rosadas.

_¡Ahh!... me duele… -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Shirogane callaba sus gritos con sus besos, lo hacía lo más suave que podía. Comenzó a moverse muy lentamente dentro de él, controlándose lo más que podía. El dolor fue desapareciendo para convertirse en puro placer para ambos. Ahora el peliplateado embestía con más fuerza a su niño, haciéndolo estremecer, erizando su piel. El castaño gemía sin control mientras se aferraba a la espalda del mayor. Este disfrutaba de cada sonido que emitía su pequeño amante, quería grabarlo en su memoria y siempre recordarlo.

_Ahh… Shiro… no te detengas…

Cada palabra excitaba aún más a la sombra, quien no dejaba de amar a su chico… hacerle el amor como nunca a nadie. Se estaba acercando el momento, ambos lo veían venir. Su ritmo se aceleraba cada vez más, su pasión era incontenible.

Cuando un orgasmo desesperado se apoderó de ellos, Shirogane se vació en el interior de Aki, ahogando un intenso grito de placer. Ambos quedaron exhaustos a un lado y al otro de la cama, en silencio. Solo sus agitadas respiraciones se oían en esa habitación. El mayor cubrió con una manta el cuerpo del chico y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda. Akira puso su mano encima de la de él, entrelazando sus dedos como en la mañana.

_Shirogane.

_¿Si?

_Yo también te amo.

El mayor sonrió ante semejante confesión y abrazó aún más fuerte al castaño, pegando sus cuerpos desnudos que ese día habían sido uno solo por primera vez.

_Me haces tan feliz Akira-Kun –le susurró al oído.

Los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos debido al cansancio. Mientras tanto, en la sala todos se preguntaban dónde se habían metido el festejado y su sombra…

_Me van a decir que no oyeron eso –dijo Kou con una sonrisa sagaz.

_¿Qué teníamos que oír? –Contestó inocentemente Haru.

_Nada, Haruka-Sama. No escuches a ese tipo –dijo su mayordomo dedicándole una mirada fulminante al pelinegro.

_¿Enserio piensas eso, Kouni? –preguntó Aya sonrojada.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que piensan? ¡No entiendo nada! –Gritaba Kengo.

_Aya-San, ¿Podrías ir a ver si están arriba? –le pidió amablemente Master.

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

Al final lograron convencer a la chica de que valla a buscar a esos dos, sabiendo con lo que se podía encontrar. Subió las escaleras sigilosamente. _¿Quién me manda a hacer esto a mí? ¡Ya verán!_ gruñía Aya. Al llegar al pasillo se encontró con que la puerta de la habitación de Akira estaba abierta. Se asomó lentamente pero no logró ver nada, ya que la luz estaba apagada.

_Akira, Shirogane-San –susurró.

Al no recibir respuestas, decidió encender la luz. Se encontró con Aki medio desnudo levantándose de al lado de Shiro quien lo abrazaba por la cintura. La chica abrió sus ojos grandes y salió corriendo.

_¡¡Aaa!!

Con ese grito, el chico se dio cuenta de que los habían descubierto y de qué forma…

_¡Aya! ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¡Vuelve! –Decía el castaño tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su amado- Shirogane, suéltame.

_No Aki, quédate conmigo –aferrándose aún más a él.

_Pero va a contarles a los demás lo nuestro…

_¿Y eso qué importa? Ven, vamos a bañarnos juntos.

Shiro tomó al niño como la vez anterior y se lo llevó a la ducha, mientras éste intentaba soltarse sin fuerza.

_¡Shirogane! ¡Ya basta!

Así, mientras Aya les contaba todo a los demás que la miraban sin poder creerlo, Shirogane disfrutaba de Akira de una manera muy especial… Finalmente, ¿Cuál fue el regalo más lindo, Aki?

*Nota: entiéndase última vez como en el primer capítulo, cuando Shiro convirtió a Aki en shin.

**Fin**

* * *

Holaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Mi primer fic de Monochrome Factor^^

Espero que no sean tan malos conmigo jeje!

Ojalá les haya gustado y que tengas ganas de dejar reviews

Shirogane te amo!!! (tenía que decirlo xD)

Hasta la próxima!

Kissu!!


End file.
